


Celebrations and Something New

by chronos_dragons



Series: Singing Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Peter Parker, Awesome Tony Stark, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19579408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronos_dragons/pseuds/chronos_dragons
Summary: Steve really wants to celebrate his birthday with Natasha intimately. But the rest of the Avengers won't let them. Because Tony and the rest had already planned out a rocking party.*****"Everybody's gone surfin', Surfin' U.S.A."Clint, Peter, and Wanda provided back-up vocals to Tony. The harmony of their voices complimented Tony's singing. Expertly, they played on their instruments while they sang. Loud cheers sounded. The Avengers cheered and snapped to the music with them.The media and public would surely explode with the information."Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, and Iron Man a band!""Captain America and the Black Widow in a duet!"*****(A late Captain America birthday story.)





	Celebrations and Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters or the songs. I own nothing here except for the plot.
> 
> Songs used for this fic are: "Surfin' U.S.A", "Born In The U.S.A.", "Stairway To Heaven", and "Can't Help Falling In Love."

"Happy Birthday to you..."

Soft lips pressed on his cheeks. The sunlight greeted him as he opens his eyes. Beside him was a gorgeous, strong, and kick-ass woman, his love Natasha. Both were nude underneath the expensive sheets of blankets.

"Hmm..." he nipped, her ears making her giggle.

"Come on up, birthday boy," Natasha teased him, pressing more kisses on him. She twisted herself up, straddling Steve. Their gaze was full of love and lust for each other.

"What do you want me to do, Captain?"

"Well, we could start with you being more respectful, Agent Romanoff. I believe that I am your superior, and you will address me as such. Now, the proper term would be Sir, Agent Romanoff," Steve flirted back.

"What about Master?" slowly she leaned towards him. Their lips touched. Steve's muscular arms encircled her delicate lithe body as he returned the kiss in fervor.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff. Ah, Mr. Stark told me to wake you up. It's already near noon," a muffled voice from the door said, it was Peter.

"Should we go?" Natasha asked him, though her face was in a frown. The boy's timing was very frustrating.

"Yeah, I guess we need to get up. Let's go, before Tony, and the rest of the team will come barging in," Steve kissed her for the final time.

She hopped off him and directly went to the walk-in-closet. After they had officially become a couple, the two had moved in together. It was much more practical than keeping two separate rooms. Rummaging her closet, she found a very brightly wrapped package. There was a note pinned on it.

**"Tasha this is my gift to you and Cap. Laura helped me."**   
**-Clint**

_"How in the world did it get here? Wait, the vents,"_ Natasha thought to herself. Then she looked up, and there it was a vent. Was there any semblance of privacy here? Did Clint saw it?

She promptly checked the hidden panel that she installed manually in the closet. Her guns, papers, cash, and a rectangular box remained untouched. Still safe. Natasha sighed in relief as she locked it back. A slow knock burst her thoughts.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower first. Could you pass me a towel?" Steve popped his head in the closet. His eyes were earnest, and that smile.

"Here," she grabbed the nearest towel on the shelves. Behind her was Clint's gift hidden from Steve's view. She didn't want him to see it before she could check on it. Before, she could properly give him her gift. He clutched the towel from her hand with no suspicion.

His exquisite figure sauntered away to the bathroom, she sighed. Again she glanced at the package. Slowly she ripped it open.

It was a matching set of lacy lingerie in American colors. The size was a perfect fit for her. Now, this gift was very much Laura rather than Clint.

A silver flash caught her eye. She took out the lingerie and set it aside. There it was a pair of handcuffs lined with fake red fur. Next to it was a whip, a leather whip, and a can of whipped cream. Clint.

"Tasha! Help me out here! Hey, don't touch that! Kids!" Clint shrieked behind the door. Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

Immediately Natasha hid the package in her drawer of lingerie.

"Be there in a second," she replied. Hurriedly she put on some red lingerie and a blue summer dress. Very patriotic.

"Steve, I'll go out now," Natasha called to him.

"Okay, I'll see you in the common area," he echoed back.

As she stepped out from their room, specks of flour trailed on the floor. Loud laughter echoed from the common area. She could also hear footsteps running all around as she went. Chaos, the common area looked like a wasteland of glitter and color papers.

"Auntie Nat!" Lila shouted at her. Behind her was the rest of the Barton brood decked out in Captain America costumes. Cooper waved at her and walked out to the patio with Nate while Lila ran to her.

"Lila, sweetie, it's good to see you," Natasha squealed excitedly. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you! Happy Independence Day! Did you know Auntie Nat, that this day is America's birthday? America's birthday, I learned that in school! Isn't it cool!" Lila rambled joyfully.

"Very smart, thank goodness you got your mom's brain."

"Yup, I'm the smartest in my class."

"I heard that!" Clint interjected to them. He swooped in behind Lila. Blue and red glitter pasted all over his clothes. Glitter, all she saw was glitter. His hair was a casualty from the glitter galore.

Clint looked ridiculous.

"Whoa, you're giving Steve a run with the Star-Spangled-Man with a plan glitter, Clint. Nice," she joked. Laughter bubbled up inside her then mirthful giggles spilled over. Lately, she had been laughing more and more.

"I gotta go, Auntie Nat! I want to play with Cassie! She's cool!" Lila exclaimed. She skipped out of the room, searching for her new friend.

"Anyway, the others are setting up the barbecue outside. Sam and Scott are setting up some early show for the kids. Yeah. And. Wanda and Peter cooked breakfast," Clint heaved. His shoulders hunched as sweat poured on him. The kids were already laughing out back to the others, their voices echoing.

"Thank god, its Wanda and Peter cooking," Natasha began, "At least they know how to mix things up. I don't want to eat another disaster. The memories. Ironic isn't it that the youngest Avengers to know more about cooking?"  
  
"Can't help, but agree with you on that," Clint answered, "SHIELD didn't have cooking classes. Knife throwing, shooting, disguises, but no cooking classes. Anyway enough about that, I got to go and watch the kids. See you at the back, okay, let's talk later."

"Yes," she affirmed. Natasha then went straight to the open kitchen next to the common area. The smell of vanilla, strawberries, and blueberries assaulted her nose as she neared. Mounds of flour spilled over the marble floors of the kitchen. On the island-counter was an opened jar of flour, a large tray of french toast, and a pot of coffee. There was no hint of anyone else in the room.

She walked around the kitchen and took out two mugs and plates. After she collected them, she placed the items on the counter. Next, she searched for the cutlery when she saw a can of whipped cream.

Whipped cream. The gift. Clint and Laura's gift.

Before she could think further, a hand settled on her waist. Natasha could smell the sandalwood and minty aftershave. Her spine tingled at the familiar lips peppering her shoulders with kisses.

"You taste good," Steve whispered to her ear. Her body leaned into him. So close.

"You smell delectable Captain," she flirted back. Natasha turned around to face him. His hair was still wet from the shower. There he was before her dressed in a red polo and khakis. He smiled brightly at her before lunging in for a kiss.

Both lost themselves in the moment, kissing each other in a fervor.

"No! No! Not in the kitchen!" a couple of voices yelled at them. Rhodey, Sam, and Wanda glared at the two of them. Nearby was Peter whose mouth hung open. In their arms were stacks of containers, they all froze. No one dared to make a move.

"Both of you are a health hazard, the kitchen of all places," Wanda started mockingly. Her smile taunted them. As always, she never seemed to be afraid of the two of them.

"No offense to the two of you, in a kitchen and with children running around. Seriously," Rhodey complained. He was enjoying this very much. Rarely the Avengers had an opportunity like this.

"We know that you're both in love. Madly in love. Please, please don't rub it to our faces. Some of us ain't have a partner," Sam ended. Now, everyone turned to Sam's face. Realizing what he had said, Sam sweated heavily.

"Wait, so you and that lady from," Peter wondered out loud.

"Shut up, kid. Happy Birthday, Cap! I got to run! They need my help," Sam laid down the containers. He ran out of the door hurriedly before anyone could stop him. They could only stare on his running figure.

"We're very sorry," Steve apologized. His eyes focused on the floor like a schoolboy caught in an act. A red blush spread over to the couple's faces. Steve.

"Yeah, it's o-okay Captain, Sir, Sir..." Peter stammered nervously. Astonishment spread on his face. He never thought that he'd catch the Captain and the Black Widow making out. Captain America apologizing? Ned would surely faint.

"Alright, we're going to head out now. No funny business, also, Happy birthday Captain," Rhodey proclaimed to the two. He didn't want to see more of their sickeningly sweet romance. Setting the down the containers in his hands, he left immediately.

"Happy birthday to you, Cap," Wanda and Peter greeted Steve in dissonance. Then they promptly followed Rhodey out of the room. Both youngsters looked at the two of them with mischievous smiles. Like the two were communicating with their minds. How scary was it to see the two getting closer? The compound was surely doomed.

The two sighed in relief as they hear the footsteps fade away. They were both alone in the kitchen again. Suddenly Natasha and Steve exploded out laughing.

"I guess we should eat breakfast, old man. You know you surprised me, Steve. I never thought you could be that forward," she teased him.

"Honestly I am surprised too," he confided to her, smiling warmly.

The two continued their morning eating brunch. The french toasts were divine, and the coffee was still piping hot. Both ate everything with gusto. Thanks, Wanda and Peter, they both thought. Their energies replenished, Steve and Natasha went to see the others.

Children were running everywhere in the lawn. The adults were busy talking to each other in groups. Everyone looked like they are having a good time. The teens were playing musical instruments on a raised platform, entertaining the guests. Both could see several familiar faces in the crowd. Natasha searched for Clint's face, yet he was not there.

She looked at Laura, who waved at her. Then Laura walked towards her.

"Where's Clint?" Natasha asked.

"He went back in to change," Laura answered, as she hugged her. "Did you like the gift?"

"The color was positively eye-catching," Natasha jested.

"What gift?" Steve cluelessly asked.

"There he is, Capsicle! Happy birthday!" Tony declared happily. "Here come's the birthday boy! Or man!"

The three parted to Tony's interruption. Guests swarmed around them to see Steve.

"Happy birthday, Captain!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Bless you, Captain America!"

Many greeted Steve, some shook his hand, some hugged him, and some patted him on his back. Some had also brought gifts for him. Steve never thought he would be able to build a future here. After he was promptly thawed out from the ice, he despaired. The world he all knew was gone. Due to fate and circumstances, Steve gained a family instead.

"Thank you," he repeated to the well-wishers. Natasha was next to his side. He could never think that he would fall in love for the second time. This time he won't waste his time.

He learned from his mistakes, and he never repeats them over. This love was something new.

Forever he would treasure her as he lovingly gazed at her.

* * *

The rest of the guests mingled casually for the rest of the afternoon. Rhodey and Clint cooked the meat over the grill. The children had settled around Vision who read them a story. Happy, Pepper, Laura, and May chatted about the superheroes of their lives. Hope, Natasha, and Wanda were tossing up the salads and coleslaw. Lastly, Peter and Steve were making punch and bringing out the drinks.

It was a successful afternoon for everyone. There were no distress calls that needed Avenger intervention nor calamities.

The sky darkened over the horizon. It was night time already. Though they were far from the city to see the fireworks, Tony had a show to rival the fireworks. Revolutionary, that was what Tony said as he prepared the tech inside.

Sam and Scott also disappeared from the occasion after eating their fill. Burgers, hotdogs, ribs, steaks, and corn were perfectly grilled. Everyone was full and were relaxing, waiting for Tony's grand plan.

"We should leave now," Steve whispered to Natasha's ear. Both were sitting together on a picnic blanket, her back against Steve's hard chest.

"Yeah, let's go," Natasha replied. "I doubt they'll even miss us."

The couple prepared to leave when loud voices drew near. The origins of the sounds differ from one another.

"U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A!" Sam and Scott chanted loudly. Both men wore an "Uncle Sam" outfit, and with ridiculous white beards pasted on their faces. Pure surprised painted on their faces.

"Wait, are you copying me?!" Scott sputtered at Sam.

"No, you're copying me!" Sam challenged back.

The two didn't certainly coordinate their outfits.

Sam and Scott lunged at each other, and then both tumbled down on the lawn. The guests laughed at the unexpected face off. Steve and Natasha laughed along, forgetting to leave.

As everything was winding down, Tony arrived back. Drones accompanied him. There on the raised platform on the lawn was Clint, Peter, and Wanda. Wanda had a guitar strapped to her shoulders, and Peter was behind a set of drums. Then there was Clint rocking on an electric guitar. Tony took center stage. The four resembled a rock band, except for the clear aging members.

"Everyone, your attention, please," Tony drawled. "As you all know. The state of New York prohibits fireworks display except for government-mandated. But why are we here waiting for fireworks? Let me show you, ladies and gentlemen. My gift to you Capsicle and Red."

Steve blushed while Natasha cheered at Tony's speech.

Tony raised his arms theatrically. Lights flooded the sky. Music blasted loudly, it was Clint, rifting a power chord. Holographic images flashed on brightly, spinning, and creating color. The two teens joined into the beat.

Virtual fireworks painted in the sky. Pictures of Steve and Natasha in romantic scenes appeared.

One photo caught their eyes. It was them on the day that Natasha taught him to play the guitar.

"If everybody had an ocean, Across the U. S. A. Then everybody'd be surfin'," Tony crooned surprisingly. His body swayed to the music.

Scott, who had shrugged off the previous scuffle, dragged Hope to a dance. May and Happy stood up, following the two to dance. The kids energetically moved to the beat.

"You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar, Ventura County line, Santa Cruz and Trestle." Tony sauntered over to Pepper. Her eyes were shining with laughter.

"All over Manhattan, And down Doheny Way."

Tony danced in front of Pepper as she remained seated. He was rocking his hips out.

"Everybody's gone surfin', Surfin' U.S.A."

Clint, Peter, and Wanda provided back-up vocals to Tony. The harmony of their voices complimented Tony's singing. Expertly, they played on their instruments while they sang. Loud cheers sounded. The Avengers cheered and snapped to the music with them.

The media and public would surely explode with the information.

Steve and Natasha joined up dancing intimately. Giggles erupted between them as they dance. Their bodies touched ever so slightly as Natasha led the dance.

"We'll all be planning that route. We're gonna take real soon," Tony continued. "We'll all be gone for the summer. We're on surfari to stay."

Everyone was now dancing to the tune as they all laughed and sang.

"San Onofre and Sunset, Redondo Beach L. A., All over La Jolla, At Wa'imea Bay."

* * *

"Born down in a dead man's town, The first kick I took was when I hit the ground," Clint's husky voice rang out. Sweat ran down from his temples.

Cheers and claps erupted from the audience. The sky now shifted with stars exploding in the background. Tens of drones had kept up such vivid imagery.

"Born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A."

Voices joined him as he sang out the chorus. The audience clapped on, and he saw Tasha and Steve cuddling. He's glad that his best friend and sister from another mother looked happy. Next, he could see Laura taking a video from her chair. A wide smile came to his face.

"Got in a little hometown jam, so they put a rifle in my hand," he winked to Laura as he sang. Red blush flushed on her face. Yes, he was lucky.

"Born in the U.S.A., I was born in the U.S.A."

* * *

"Rhodey, Platypus," Tony incessantly urged. "I know you can sing. Sing. Sing. Oh no, our dear Colonel's a bit shy."

Rhodey glared at the harsh spotlight on him. Around him, people cheered on. Tony approached him.

"Come on, Platypus."

Tony pulled him up and pushed him to the platform. He turned back to see Tony giving him a cheeky smile. Just this once. He looked at the three people with him on the platform.

"Okay, just once okay. Let's do it. Hey, kids, do you know Led Zeppelin? Stairway to Heaven?" he asked Wanda and Peter. Wanda nodded her head in affirmation while Peter hesitantly nodded.

"Kid, are you sure you know the song?" Rhodey questioned Peter again.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark played Led Zeppelin every time at the lab. I practice the beats for it. I can do this. I can do it," Peter vowed more strongly. His hand gripped the drum sticks tightly.

"He can do it," Wanda joined in. She glanced at Peter's nervous figure.

"Don't worry, Rhodey. I taught the kids myself," Clint reassured him. "Come on, let's start."

Applauses and cheers swelled as Clint and Wanda strummed to the familiar intro. He focused his eyes on the audience. Here they were the Avengers, old and new. Tony and Pepper cuddled next to each other. The couples within the group sat together. In the corner of his eye, he could see Steve and Natasha kissing. No one paid attention to the two. The party was more subdued now.

"There's a lady who's sure, All that glitters is gold," Rhodey sang. "And she's buying a stairway to heaven."

* * *

Clear night sky loomed over the partying Avengers, the drones deactivated. It was already quiet. All of the kids had already fallen asleep from the activities of the day. Vision, Happy, and Sam had helped to clean up the tables. Most of the guests winded down to relax. Bottles of liquor flowed between the adults.

In a far end table were Wanda and Peter resting languidly from playing the guitar and drums for the night.

"Wow, finally we can rest. Also, Peter, you played the drums wonderfully tonight," Wanda complimented him. Across from her was Peter, with a large blush spread on his face.

"Thank y-you..." Peter aimlessly stammered as he rubbed his nape. "You play very nice. Sometimes I hear you play before the practice. You're so talented with the guitar. I especially like guitars because they're very cool. Ned and I used to pretend playing guitars. Guitars are cool. But I didn't have enough time..."

"Drums are cool too," she remarked at him. "I've been wondering since we first started, when did you learn to play music?"

"Oh, I used to be in our school band. I played the snare drums before it was the triangle," he chatted. "Yeah, drums are cool."

"Let's trade. I'll teach you how to play the guitar, and you'll teach me drums," Wanda suggested to him. Her eyes beamed at the opportunity to learn to drum. Pietro had wanted to learn to play the instrument before. After her grief and mourning, she realized that she must live for her brother, to do things he couldn't.

"Seriously! Yes! After my patrols, we could---"

"Hello! Hi! Okay, mic's fine," a voice noted. Their attention turned to the call. It was Tony, who was holding two guitars on the platform. Both stood up to be near the platform. Familiar faces remained outside.

"Capsicle and Red it's your turn now," Tony announced. Wanda and Peter could see the two Avengers trying to sneak out back inside the compound.

"Hex girl, can you please drag them here?" Tony requested to Wanda, looking at her. His appearance looked impatient from Steve and Natasha's actions.

"What's the catch?" she bargained. Her smirked widened at the thought of requesting anything she wants.

"Oh, I know you want to go to see that Broadway show. I'll give you my private box for you free of charge. You can use it anytime you want indefinitely," Tony offered to her.

"Deal," Wanda agreed as she let the scarlet fly from her. Steve and Natasha flew out and dumped on the platform. Wanda didn't regret the fact that she'll get additional training. The private box and the show were worth it.

"Extra fifty laps to you next time and a spar with me, Wanda," Natasha growled. Steve glanced at her with annoyance. Wanda almost felt sorry to the couple, but it was all worth it.

It's not her problem if the two were hot and bothered when they wanted to leave.

Nope, it was not her problem at all.

"We all know that you two got that Elvis' song under your belts. Come on, chop, chop, your turn to sing," Tony commanded as he dumped the guitars on them. "Oh, if you guys don't do it I'll make sure FRIDAY would interrupt you two every time you have sex. Remember I own the compound."

Grudgingly, the two got up and strapped the guitars to their shoulders. While their faces looked annoyed, both of their eyes were bright and mirthful.

"Let's take a seat."

Wanda suddenly felt a hand holding hers. She glanced to see Peter leading her to a bench with May, Happy, Hope, and Scott on it. The adults scooted over to accommodate the two. When they sat on the space, Peter had already released her hand. That was new.

"Pepper, I'm sorry. But Stark's at the top of my list now. You might want to find a new groom," Natasha warned to Pepper. The strawberry-blonde woman chuckled over the threat. Tony comically put on a hurt expression.

Then.

Silence fell upon them as Steve and Natasha started to strum their guitars. Wanda grinned, she knew the song very well. The song. Clint beamed as he hears the tune. The couples huddled up with their partners from the cold night.

"Wise men say, Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you," the two sang together. Natasha's voice was beautiful. But Steve's was a complete surprise. Husky and warm.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes," Steve soloed the section. His gaze was full of adoration for the woman beside him.

"Take my hand, Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you," it was Natasha's turn. The moonlight bathed the two of them in silvery sheen. Their voices blended masterfully. Both didn't glance at the audience. Only. Only to each other.

The world seemed to revolve around the two of them at that moment.

* * *

Steve and Natasha were both very tired from the party. The others had already settled into the guests' rooms when they left. Upon entering their bedroom, they headed into the closet to change. Sweat and smoke clung to their bodies.

"I'm going to kill Tony one of these days," Natasha swore. Her whole body was aching from the activities of the day. She slipped out of her dress. The day had wrung them out all of their energy.

Heat engulfed her bare body. Goosebumps trailed on her skin as she felt Steve's stare. Red lingerie contrasted over her smooth pale skin, such a delightful combination.

Natasha smirked as she sauntered over to him. Steve's upper torso was bare. His body unmistakably was a marvel. She tiptoed to tugged his hair to kiss him. He returned the kiss passionately. Her body remained pressed tightly to his as he pulls her closer.

"I thought you're tired," Steve murmured against her lips. His hands palmed her ass cheeks.

"I guess your kisses reinvigorated me," she teased him. Their lips met once more. Steve broke it to kiss on her neck. A loud gasp escaped from her lips at the sensation.

His hands unclasped her bra. Steve worshipped her body anew.

"Wait a moment, Steve," Natasha broke off. She remembered Clint and Laura's gift for them underneath her lingerie. "What time is it?"

Steve glanced at the closet til his eyes narrowed on several watches. Reluctantly, he shifted away from her to take a look for the time.

"10:58, Why?" he asked her.

"It's still your birthday, Captain. I've got a surprise for you," she smirked mischievously. "Wait for a moment on the bed. I got a gift for you."

"Hmm..." Steve wondered, then he kissed her softly. "Don't make me wait, Nat."

He walked to their bed, leaving her alone in the closet.

Natasha admired him once again. He was a one-of-a-kind man. Day after day had strengthened their relationship. Both learned and discovered more things they share every day. Everything was new to her. She once thought that this kind of love was not for her until he shattered her walls. That day in the patio was special to them, a couple of months ago. Now she took her carefully planned gift behind the panel.

The Bartons' gift was honestly unexpected.

She slipped on the gifted lingerie. It was beautiful and surprisingly comfortable. Her mind went to the remaining items, the whip, the can of whipped cream, and the handcuffs. She and Steve were still not ready to involve whips in their activities. She made up her mind as she selected the can of whipped cream for tonight.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Captain Rogers," Natasha huskily sang out. Her hands held two items, one a rectangular box, and whipped cream. She gracefully glided towards the bed.

Steve's mouth hung open. His eyes roamed over her body. They had slept together every night, yet she could still astonish him. Everything about her was beautiful, even her scars. Her eyes were beaming as she slowly swept over him.

"So, birthday boy. Let's celebrate."

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of the series. I'm still not sure what year will it follow, but next time I'll have more modern songs. But most of the Avengers are old. So that's why old songs.
> 
> I hope you all like the dynamics of the Avengers. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now, what was Natasha's gift? I don't know.


End file.
